


There Are Two Imposters Among Us

by anyarally



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Body Horror, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Its a mystery, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, unknown imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: This crew has been on a mission together for four years, but they have just been informed by their sergeant, Thomas Sanders, in charge of their ship’s entire region, that there are two imposters among them.Who are the imposters? Should Logan tell the crew? Who can be trusted?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love the angst potential in Among Us aus and I've been reading a lot of them and WE NEED MORE SANDERS SIDES ONES!!!!!!! So yeah I have taken it upon myself to provide this. Just the intro so far, later chapters will be much longer!

**SHIP TS-10192016-MSSN1**

**CREW:**

_ Logan Connaissance  _

RANK 5

CODENAME “Blue”

ASSIGNMENT Captain; organizes tasks for himself and the crew

DESCRIPTION Late twenties, African American, dark brown eyes, lean, short dark hair, approx. 5’7”, wears black square glasses with blue uniform

NOTES “Very knowledgable about everything excluding emotions, almost always has the best intentions but is often misunderstood, diagnosed as autistic at the age of 6.”

_ Janus Duperie  _

RANK 4

CODENAME “Yellow” 

ASSIGNMENT Co-Captain; assists Blue with organization, utilizes medical capabilities in case of illness or injury

DESCRIPTION Mid-thirties, Indian with vitiligo, heterochromatic eyes one amber-brown one dark brown, lean, long black hair, approx. 5’1”, wears yellow uniform

NOTES “Very closed off, not much information known”

_ Virgil Angoisse  _

RANK 3

CODENAME “Purple” 

ASSIGNMENT Security; refuels, repairs small mishaps within the ship, monitors security cameras when those tasks are complete

DESCRIPTION Mid-twenties, Korean, heterochromatic eyes one green one brown, lean, half long purple half buzz-cut black hair, approx. 6’1”, wears purple uniform

NOTES “Very nervous and on edge, was on another ship for only a month before an imposter attacked his crew, he was the only survivor, diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and panic disorder”

_ Roman Prince  _

RANK 2

CODENAME “Red” 

ASSIGNMENT Defense; checks and reinforces shields, helps Lime with outer repairs on the ship

DESCRIPTION Mid-thirties, Latino, green eyes, strong build, short and styled brown hair, approx. 6’4”, wears red uniform

NOTES “Twin brother of Remus Prince, very boisterous and confident, very impulsive, most often with good intentions”

_ Remus Prince  _

RANK 2

CODENAME “Lime”

ASSIGNMENT Offense; mans the weapons, helps Red with outer repairs on the ship

DESCRIPTION Mid-thirties, Latino, green eyes, strong build, buzz-cut brown hair with a mustache, approx. 6’4”, wears lime green uniform

NOTES “Twin brother of Roman Prince, very aggressive and confident, very impulsive, usually with good intentions”

_ Patton Picani  _

RANK 2

CODENAME “Cyan”

ASSIGNMENT Botanist; checks o2 meters, grows and prepares food for the crew

DESCRIPTION Mid-thirties, Caucasian, blue eyes, heavyset, medium length dirty blonde hair, approx. 6’6”, wears circular silver glasses and cyan uniform

NOTES “Parents Remy and Emile Picani enrolled Patton in the program, very compassionate individual, really values relationships and life”

**START OF MISSION: October 19**

**_LOG: 10/19 09:03_ **

A screen flickers to light, showing a man in a blue uniform, a man in a yellow uniform, and a man in a cyan uniform. 

“Everything’s going great so far! Roman, Remus, and Virgil just got here so they’re unpacking in their bunks, so me and Janus and Logan are getting to know each other!”

_ "Cyan _ , we are supposed to start the log with the date, time, and log number. Please do it properly next time. Additionally, we should use our codenames to refer to each other on camera.”

“But Lo, it’s so boring to do that! We should make the most of our time together!”

The man in blue sighs and moves to turn off the camera. It glitches, then flickers back to life, showing the same men as before in addition to a man in a red uniform, a man in a lime green uniform, and a man in a purple uniform.

The man in blue adjusts his glasses and refers to the camera, “Seeing as we have just completed introductions, it is time to log our first day.”

Everyone looks to the camera awkwardly until the man in purple speaks up, huffing his hair away from one eye, “So, can I get back to checking the levels now?”

They all agree and eventually turn the camera off. 

This crew has been on a mission together for four years, but they have just been informed by their sergeant, Thomas Sanders, in charge of their ship’s entire region, that there are two imposters among them. Logan is the only one informed at this point since captains are required to take a vigorous amount of tests to go into space, and it is his decision as to whether or not he tells the crew, and who he tells. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan thought it over, and he decided to tell the team about the confirmed Imposters on the crew. Based on the percentages of past crews, the ones who were aware of the Imposter(s) were much more likely to survive. 

He called an emergency meeting and, once everyone got there, got straight to the point, “There are two Imposters among us,” several gasps came from around the cafeteria table, “Sergeant Sanders informed me last night. They found a way to scan ships for Imposters about a year ago, and they sent out a ship to scan the ships with missions already in progress. Our ship got scanned a week ago, and the results got in yesterday.”

“But, we haven’t had any deaths  _ or _ sabotages at all! Especially if there are two, that just doesn’t make sense!” Roman pointed out, gesturing wildly.

“Ah, yes. When I pointed that out to the sergeant, he suggested it may be possible that they are waiting until we land in order to avoided suspicion. No matter what, we can’t land until the Imposters are found and we pass a new Imposter test.”

Remus groans, “But we’re almost there!”

Janus chuckled, “Want a little cheese with that  _ whine _ ?”

Patton gasps, “You made a pun! My little Jay Jay made a pun!!

“Sssshut up!” Janus hissed.

“Ooh, hissing, he’s super embarrassed,” Virgil chuckled. 

Logan loudly cleared his throat, “In conclusion, unless anyone has seen anything suspicious, you all are dismissed. Feel free to call an emergency meeting or contact me personally if you have any suspicions, and check communications for new or new-to-you information on Imposters.”

The team dispersed and got out their tablets to do their tasks for the day, but Logan gently tapped Patton’s shoulder and gestured towards his office. Patton followed, slightly nervous since he didn’t know why he was being called. Once Logan and Patton got into the office, Logan gently grabbed Patton’s shoulders, “Patton. Since you are the least likely to be an Imposter, second only to myself, I need your help.”

“Of course, Lo- er, sir, what do you need me to do?”

“I’d like you to keep an eye on Janus. I’ve been suspicious of him for quite some time, but I wasn’t too worried until I was warned about the Imposters on board. Everyone on this boat trusts you, and I need you to do as much investigating as you can and report back to me.”

“Sure, Logan! I can talk to him.” 

Despite Patton’s feigned enthusiasm, he did not, in fact,  _ want _ to talk to Janus about this. He loved his crewmates, gosh darn it!

Later that night, when all the other crewmates had gone to bed, Janus was still awake. He silently sat and listened, making sure no one was awake. When he was sure he was the only one awake, he reached under his bed and grabbed an orange tablet. He typed a few codes into it, and a woman appeared in a hologram above it.

“Hello, Janus” the woman had large eyes with black sclera and no iris, pale yellow skin, and fiery orange hair. She had no nose or nostrils, and a gold crown with a large orange diamond in the center. “How is your mission going?”

“The mission is going sufficiently, ma’am-”

“We’ve been over this Janus, just Daucina is fine.”

“Er,  _ Daucina _ , there is a new development on the Skeld.”

“What is it?”

“They know that there’s an Imposter on the ship.”

“What?! How!?”

“The captain, Logan, said the sergeant in charge of our ship scanned our ship somehow, but you’re not going to believe this, Daucina!”

“What could possibly be a bigger development than their discovery?”

“Logan said there are  _ two _ Imposters.”

Daucina is clearly shocked, mouth hanging open for a second before closing it and hesitantly asking, “…what? I only sent you to ship TS-10192016! There’s no way another Imposter is on that ship, I’m the only one who could’ve sent anyone in! Their feeble human scanners must have malfunctioned.”

“Maybe so, Daucina, but I wouldn’t count on it.” 

“Well, nonetheless, you must hurry up the mission now that they know there’s even one Imposter on board.”

“I understand, but is there any way I could wait just a bit longer to take any drastic actions? Killing or sabotaging would only confirm their suspicions.”

“Their  _ suspicions _ have already been confirmed,  _ Janus _ . You must eliminate them in order to make your final destination. This little  _ experiment _ of yours is clearly a failure, you must do it the way you were trained.”

“But-”

“If you do not kill and/or sabotage enough to get the ship where you need it to be, I will be forced to send in reinforcements.”

Janus sighs, “Yes, Daucina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the other Imposter? Hmmm 🤔🤔🤔


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a thing using commissions I got done from PistachioLan on Instagram or Tumblr!  
>  [TS Among Us AU Files](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1HtdOWMkIWwwvUF6v9d3Vbqr72J2R3RhV?usp=sharing%E2%80%9D)

The next day, Patton and Janus had a talk. Patton walked up to Janus, "Heya there, kiddo! How are you today?"

"Alright, I suppose, you?”

"Just fine and dandy!"

"That’s… good? I g-“

"Like a hard candy Christmas!"

Janus stares at Patton for a long moment, “Okay…? Is there anything you need, Patton?”

“Oh, yes! Janus, I wanted to talk to you a bit.”

“Oh, uh, sure Patton. About what?”

“About you! What’s your family like? What are some of your interests? Is there anything you miss a bunch on Earth? Let’s chat some!”

“Oh, erm-”

“Come on!” Patton interrupted, abruptly grabbing Janus’ hand and dragging him along to the cafeteria.

Once they both got situated at the table, Janus was finally able to coherently speak, “I’m not really sure where to start. Why do you even want to know?” Janus eyed Patton suspiciously.

“Well I just wanna know my kiddos, and I realized you’re the kiddo I know the least about! Would it make you feel better if I start?”

“…I suppose.”

“Great! Well, my parents actually met on a different Skeld ship! They met on a mission just like this one, and they’ve been together ever since! They eventually retired from space travel to have a child together, and ta-da!” Patton held his arms out, “Me! So, on Earth I miss my parents, my grandma, and my dog Nutter Butter! As for interests, I like gardening and cooking, but you probably already guessed that! I also like learning about animals and psychology, but those probably come from my parents!”

“Oh? What do your parents do now that they don’t work in space?”

“Oh, my papa is a psychologist and my dad is a veterinarian! Now you!”

Janus chuckled at Patton’s enthusiasm, “On Earth I probably miss my mom and my pet snake, Marceline, the most.” Janus was lucky he was good at lying. He was an orphan on his homeworld, like most soldiers sent out into missions like this, and only heard of snakes once before putting it into his backstory. 

“Hobbies?”

“Ah yes, well my main hobby was my snake, but I also worked as a doctor for quite some time.” 

“Oh that makes sense! You did such a good job healing the twins when they got hit by that asteroid!”

“Why thank you. I’m honestly surprised you remembered that.” 

“Well,” Patton got up from the cheap plastic table, “Great talk kiddo! I’ve gotta go check on the o2 chute, it’s probably gross again!” Patton laughs.

“Good luck with that Patton.”

“Thanks!”

Patton walked off to O2 and was surprised to see Logan already there fiddling with the keypad on the o2 chamber. 

Hearing Patton walk in, he perked up, “Patton! Just who I wanted to see.”

“Howdy Logan! What can I do ya for?”

“Have you talked to Janus yet? If so, how did it go?”

“Yeah Lo I just came from it actually! It went super well, he’s such an interesting person!”

“That is satisfactory. If I may, what sort of questions did you ask?”

“Oh I mostly asked him about his past! What he liked to do on Earth, what relationships he left behind, for now, to go on this ship, that kinda stuff.”

“I suppose that’s one way to do it. None of his answers seemed suspicious?”

“Nope! I honestly don’t think he’s an Imposter Logan!”

“Ah well. I appreciate you looking into him some for me.”

“No prob, bob!”

“I told you to call me Logan.”

Patton just sighs fondly at Logan’s confused face shaking his head and leaving o2. Patton continues on cleaning the o2 chute and continuing down to storage to shoot it outside.

Meanwhile, Janus had another emergency call back in his room. 

“Daucina, I cannot stress enough how much that would be a bad idea.”

“Janus, I hate to pull this card on you, but I am your superior. If you don’t kill one of those puny humans within the week I  _ will _ send in reinforcements within the week to do it for you.”

“Please, that could ruin all the trust I have with these guys!”

“I don’t care. Call me tonight to report,” Daucina coldly ends, hanging up. 

Janus sighs, climbing down the ladder to the cafeteria before heading towards the reactor to unlock manifolds. However, when turning the last corner, he saw Virgil, asleep while leaned back in the chair for the security cameras. 

He stared at the sleeping form for a moment before taking a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. 

Janus snuck towards Virgil, morphing back into his true form along the way. A human-shaped form replaced his current one, covered in orange scales, with yellow irises and scleras and pointed black pupils. He bared his fangs where his mouth should be only to start to split at his middle, showing off his second mouth. He licks his large lips with a forked tongue, starting to open his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for placing Patton's references! Oh, what about Virgil? Can you repeat there in the back? Oh, I'm sure it's nothing.


End file.
